


Their Baby at Play

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: Day After Day- Random Drabbles and Other Assortments [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS has some fun with the chameleon circuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Baby at Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fogsblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/gifts).



> I was overwhelmed by the adorableness of [this gif set](http://noyouplum.tumblr.com/post/52905682056/day-after-day-au-pt-21-chameleon-circuit) and Fogs asked for fic. How could I resist?

The Doctor came bursting into her office. "Rose, Rose, you'll never guess!"

Rose Tyler looked at him bemused as he presented her with a small, potted cactus. She blinked. Looking up at his eager face, she grabbed it carefully from the small, ceramic pot. "You got me a plant for the office?"

He shook his head, making a face. He hardly liked it when she came to work, why would he get her something to keep here?

"You want to grow a cactus garden in the flat?"

He shook his head again and grinned at her exasperated sigh.

"Fine, I give up."

"It's the TARDIS!"

"What?" She looked at him like he'd lost his marbles. Perhaps he had. Waiting for the TARDIS to grow and adapt to this universe for the past four years was enough to drive both of them barmy, but she thought they'd been holding out alright.

"I was working on the TARDIS, trying to get the chameleon circuit working again and when I stepped out, she blended with the living room!"

Taking a look at the plant again, she traced a finger on the pot, her nose scrunching up as she grinned in amusement, feeling the mischief the TARDIS sent her way. Oh, their baby girl was going to have lots of fun.

\---

The rest of the week was spent trying to perfect the TARDIS's chameleon circuit. A couple of days later, when he stepped out after a long day of working on the anti-transmat circuitry (learn from your past mistakes, right?), he raised a brow as he caught sight of a plain set of electrical candles. He felt a jab of annoyance coming from the ship. She faded in and out before rising up and becoming a beautiful electric chandelier, complete with intricate leaves and roses weaving around the candles.

When Rose came home she gasped when she took notice of the chandelier. She felt a blanket of appreciation as she headed to the bedroom where she found the Doctor fast asleep. He'd been working so hard to make sure their baby TARDIS grew healthy, so they could explore this new universe as soon as possible. She changed into some comfy clothes and kissed his temple before taking a few documents to the living room and settling down, thinking she'd finally get some work complete.

Not even a few minutes later, the TARDIS chandelier faded in and out again, this time setting in front of the grandfather clock and becoming a beautiful mahogany wardrobe. Rose laughed, amused at the vanity of their ship.

For the next hour, she entertained Rose by changing into different ‘domestic’ objects. Finally, after changing from a lamp, she settled for a coffin. This was when the Doctor came in, looking completely presentable even after his nap.

Looking at the coffin on, he looked at Rose then back to the TARDIS. "A notice better than a cactus, I'd say."

Rose looked at their girl as well. "Yeah," she agreed. "Still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Looking at the Doctor, stars dancing in her eyes, she grinned, tongue between her teeth, as he pulled her close to him and snogged her senseless.

"Ready for your next adventure, Dame Tyler?"

"Lead the way, Sir Doctor." Abandoning her unfinished paperwork, she followed him to the bedroom. Soon, their baby TARDIS would be travelling time and space again, as she was meant to, with the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Just as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS BEFORE I REALIZED THE COFFIN WAS IN THE BEDROOM. MY BAD.


End file.
